Letters to 2p Nyo Japan
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: 2p Nyo Japan has seen many countries including some 2ps answering letters so she decided to try it herself. Send in letters by PM or review. Starting a mini arc : War between regular 2p and 2p Nyo world
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 2ptalia

_Konichiwa minna, I have seen other countries including some 2ps answering letters so I decided to try it to. Please send in your letters and I will try my absolute best to answer them_

_Thank you,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	2. Dimitri I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Dear Japan,  
Who would you say are the top 5 most annoying nations and why? Also, if I may ask, how are you?  
Signed,**

**Dimitri**

_Konichiwa Dimitri san,_

_I am doing alright. The top 5 most annoying nations are:_

_5) 2p Fem Korea because she's so stuck up._

_4)2p Fem America because she's rude._

_3)my male counterpart because he likes to mess with people and make them angry on purpose._

_2) 2p Fem England because she is overly cheerful and tries to make me and everyone else eat her poisoned cupcakes._

_1)2p Fem China because she didn't give a damn while raising me._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	3. 1p Texas I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

Hola,  
this is Texas,a state.I'm friends with you male and 1p you like spicy food? *hands plate* enjoy! It's made from some of the hottest peppers on Earth! and there's some Milk next to it...incase it's too hot...Kiku didn't really like it...and neither did Dad...oh,forgot!America is my dad,I represent one of the 50 States and if you want to try to remember our names here's a neat trick! We have a song called "The 50 Nifty States" so people don't forget as eaisily...and do you have High-Blood Pressue from too much salt too?Kiku doesn't get that I don't want him to be making him self sick because he won't tone it down...*chuckles* He may not look like it but he acts like such a kid...so do you know my counter part? She's friends wih you too right?

-Eliso Jones

_Konichiwa Eliso san,_

_Hai! I do like spicy food I am their opposite after all * takes plate* Wow this is delicious! Arigato! Oh I know that trick 2p Fem America san taught that to me some time ago! Unlike my 1p do not care for salty foods so I do not have high blood pressure. Hai I do know your counterpart she really nice, a little weak, but she is my friend._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	4. Psajo I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Who's 2p do you hate?**

**- Psajo**

_Konichiwa Psajo san,_

_I do not hate any 2p, but I do think some are annoying though, if I have to choose I would say China's 2p. She never really cared to raise me and she's always on some kind of drug. Ugh..._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	5. Absolute-Cheshire I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Dear 2p Nyo Japan,  
Do you have any tatoos? I have the wonderland symbol for 'smiling warrior' on my back. My frien- I mean 2p version of me has the wonderland symbol for 'frowning warrior' on her back. If you do have any tatoos, how many do you have? Which one is your favorite?  
Sincerely,  
Absolute-Cheshire**

_Konichiwa Absolute - Cheshire san,_

_I do not have any tattoos, but I think my male counterpart may have them. I might have to ask that moron... he tends to get on my and everyone's nerves and runs off to who knows where. * goes off to track her male counterpart down*_

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	6. Matt-Mad-Hatter I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Hello Nyo Jappy the 2p,  
My name is Matt-Mad-Hatter, and I really need some advice about girls. My best friend, Absolute-Cheshire, has been upset and ignoring me for a few days. Ever since I started dating Ditzy-Hare, she won't even let me scratch behind her ears! She's even starting to hang out with Matt-Sane-Hatter, and she HATES him. Please help me!  
Madly yours,  
Matt-Mad-Hatter**

_Konichiwa Matt-Mad-Hatter san,_

_Well... um I believe that Absolute- Cheshire san is in love with you, but is jealous that Ditzy - Hare san is dating you so she is hanging out with Matt- Sane- Hatter san to make you jealous even though she hates him. I hope that helps._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	7. 1p Texas II

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Really? Cool! Ah*blush* your welcome,not many people like my spicy food...Really? ah,I shoulda' guessed...I know that one,but this cartoon made a different one,it sounds like 'Turkey in The straw',and is has our capitols,too! It's cooler,in my opinion. *perks up at the sound of America's name*Really? So your friends with Momma there,too? *scowls* No offence,you seem very nice,but i don't like your male counter part...He broke into my Momma's house and was being MEAN,so I beat him up*childish happy face and bounces on the balls of his feet while speaking in a happy chirpy tone* I tore him up and used the new bat I made her to bust his head open! I don't wanna hurt you,so I think you should keep an eye on him,if he comes back I'm gonna shoot him,and rip his eyes out and feed them to my Coyote,Wile.E(I don't wanna feed him that much cause i don't want him to get sick.),and I'm gonna rip him limb from limb till' he gets it! and I'm gonna do it slow as I can,if he's mean to Momma, get mad,Momma's nice,so then Imma kill him for trying to hurt her,cause he's a meanie! But your not! so don't worry! So you don't like it? so Is the way 2p!s differ from the 1ps the same? or is each person a different case? Huh,Momma told me 'bout me counter part,to me it's like a mirror...everything i am,is flopped to the opposite,well,if your friends,...doe's that mean we're friends,too?**

-Eliso jones

_Konichiwa Eliso san,_

_Hai I am. Of course 2p Fem America san can be little bit rude, but I can tolerate her. Oh my, I did hear that my male counterpart has been annoying 2p Fem America san for a while no. I think he already got the message. From what 2p Fem America san told me over the phone he apologized to her and left her house to return to the regular 2p world. Don't worry I'll be sure to keep a close eye on him just in case he doesn't keep his word. Just like me my male counterpart can be very manipulative/annoying and cold to many people. I'm trying to change my attitude though...Well, each 1p and 2p differ in what changes for example, my 1p both male and female are quiet, overly polite, a bit of a recluse, and doesn't like others in their personal space while me and my male counterpart are loud, not overly polite and doesn't mind others in our space. Just certain aspects and behaviors of each country change to the opposite. 2ps are also have the extra aspect to be bloodthirsty and have a tendency to like torture and pain in others. Hai it means we're friends to. _

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

_P.S. Today regular 2p America has tried to torture your regular 2p counterpart so 2p Fem America and the other Fem nations are trying to protect him. He seems to do that to all his states for some reason... He also plans on invading our world just to get 2p Texas back. We might end up in a war because of it. Can you help us protect your 2p? _


	8. 2p America makes his first move

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia or 2ptalia

2p America frowned. Those 2p Fem nations are getting on his last nerves. First they keep 2p Texas in their world and would not give him back and they even had the nerve of telling him to stop hurting his states. He clenched his fists in anger and his red eyes turned into a glare behind his sunglasses. What he does with his states is his business and those 2p Fem counterparts should stay out of it.

" If you have my one of my states... " he stated, " well, two will play at that game."

2p America then grinned evilly. He will definitely put his plan into action by capturing the 1p counterpart of the mastermind behind the incident 2p Fem Japan, Yuri Honda.

" I will go to the Nyotalia world and kidnap Yuri's counterpart Sakura and use her as a hostage." said 2p America. " That will show her for messing with me!"

With that said 2p America went to his former caretaker 2p England, Oliver Kirkland. He knocked on the door until the insane man appeared at the door smiling like a madman.

" Why hello their my little Alfie!" he chirped, " what brings you here?"

" I want to use your looking glass mirror to go into the 1p Nyotalia world to take care of some business." replied 2p America as he walked inside 2p England's home.

" May I ask what kind of business?" asked 2p England curiously.

2p America stopped walking and turned his head to face 2p England and grinned.

" To capture a certain Fem Japanese 2p's counterpart to use as hostage in a fight." was all 2p America said.

2p England's blue eyes started to swirl with pink swirls as he grinned at his former colony's idea.

" Oh goody!" exclaimed 2p England in delight, " this is going to be interesting!"

2p England led the way to the basement where the looking glass mirror was and watched at 2p America walked into the mirror and traveling to the 1p Nyotalia world.

In the 1p Nyotalia world the Fem Axis powers was enjoying lunch in the park in Japan. Sakura Honda also known as Fem Japan hardly touched her food and was staring silently into space. She was feeling uneasy as if something bad is about to happen.

" I hope nothing bad happens today..." she thought to herself.

2p America looked at his surroundings. Everything seemed so normal and happy and the very sight of the 1p world made him sick to his stomach. He did not want to stay long. Once he made his way over to where the three Fem Axis members were. He made his move.

**A/N: First mini chapter for the 2p vs. 2p Nyo world arc is finished! I'll work on the letter part of the fanfic sometime tomorrow.**


	9. Absolute-Cheshire II

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Dear 2p Nyo Japan,  
Do you also like sweet things? I LOVE sweet things, they even made Sane-Hatter laugh! He never laughs, and his laugh is kinda cute. Almost as cute as Hatters (the mad one) *blushes.* Anyways, do you want a cupcake?  
With smiles,  
Absolute-Cheshire**

_Konichiwa Absolute - Cheshire san,_

_I do, but not as much as my 1p counterpart. Sure I'll have a cupcake._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

_P.S. Are you and your friends able to help me and the other 2p Nyo countries in our fight against regular 2p America? We may need more allies._


	10. 1p Texas IV

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Ms. Japan,**

Really? Yup! I didn't like him...If he doesn't will you help,Please? So...Like,food choices? some 2p!s might like the same food as 1p!s but other might like the opposite? Huh...then why am I a 1p!? It's confusing...*head desk* Yay! *out of letter convo* Oh,Admin says hi...He tries to remember which Nations I wanna strangle and which ones I don't mind so if I ever do something stupid,It doesn't start WW III...Admin! Aw...fine. Yeah...I'll help...but if he desides to be a jerk I won't think before I plant my boot against his head...

From,  
1p! Texas

_Konichiwa 1p Texas san,_

_Sure if he doesn't listen I'll help deal with him. Hai it's confusing even to us 2ps. Tell the admin I said hi back! Thank you for agreeing to help us! Regular 2p America really needs to stop hurting his states or else they might not be able to survive... I'm surprised they were able to handle him for this long._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

**A/N: I made a lot more progress with the kitten. It no longer hides and is now slowly starting to trust me and plays around the living room. Also there will be a second mini chapter coming up in a bit.**


	11. Beginning of the war

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia or 2ptalia

Monika Beilshmitt formally known as Fem Germany noticed that someone was watching them nearby. She motioned to her two friends to stay alert. 2p America frowned. He should have expected this. Now he has to be careful and not get himself caught by the other two. 2p America crept closer to the three countries all the while keeping himself hidden. He kept at it until he hid inside a bush behind 1p Fem Japan. 1p Fem Japan felt a presence behind her, but before she could even react 2p America grabbed her. 1p Fem Japan screamed in surprise at getting caught by a 2p. Her two companions got up from the picnic blanket and tried to rescue 1p Fem Japan.

" What's a 2p from the regular world come here!" cried Monika, " What do you want with Sakura?"

2p America looked at Fem Germany with a sneer as he kept a more tight hold of 1p Fem Japan who was struggling against his hold.

" To get back at 2p Fem Japan as well as the other 2p Fems for keeping one of my states what else?" Answered 2p America, " Heh, I wonder what 2p Fem Japan will do if her 1p is being held against her will..."

" No way!" yelled Margherita Vargas, " no matter the reason Monika and I won't let you take Sakura away just because of your dispute with our world's 2p counterparts!"

" Don't fucking care." said 2p America as he walked off with the still struggling 1p Fem Japan in his grasp.

Monika and Margherita ran towards 2p America ready to attack him. 2p America groaned in annoyance.

" Ugh... I don't have time for this crap." he said to himself as he readied his baseball bat and hit the two Fem countries head on making the two fly into a tree at the same time and fall into a heap on the grass unconscious.

" Margherita san! Monika san!" cried Sakura as she saw what 2p America did to her two friends

2p America grinned satisfied by what he has done continued on towards the portal to the 2p world with his hostage. Once there, he thanked 2p England who tied up Sakura and watched as 2p America sent a video message to 2p Fem Japan in the 2p Nyotalia world. Meanwhile in the 2p Nyo world 2p Fem Japan received an email from 2p America.

" What on earth did you do regular 2p America?" 2p Fem Japan said to herself as she clicked on the link from the email.

Message: 2p America was shown sitting in a dark basement in 2p England's home with a computer web cam with 1p Fem Japan tied up on the floor.

/ _Hello Yuri, since you refuse to hand over 2p Texas I have captured your 1p counterpart. At this rate we will go to war. I wonder what help you will end up having. I bet they are no match for me since you barely know many people outside of your universe. So be prepared for an attack tomorrow morning. You will be in for a little "surprise" * starts laughing* Oh by the way 2p Iggy has allied with me that's all for now! Alan Jones signing off.__ /_

2p Fem Japan got up from her chair and glared at the screen clenching her fist in anger. 2p America has already made his first move. War between the two 2p worlds has finally broken out. At this rate anything can happen.

**A/N: Second mini chapter finished! The third one will be out sometime after the next two letters are answered.**


	12. Absolute-Cheshire III

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Dear 2p fem!Japan,  
We would all LOVE to help. Hatter really needs something to do. All he's been doing is getting drunk off tea and getting emotional. Our counterparts would like to help too!  
I was born for fighting! Or if you need someone who's quick and confusing, I can do that too. Do you need us to bring any weapons?  
With smiles,  
Absolute-Cheshire**

_Konichiwa Absolute-Cheshire san,_

_Thank you for agreeing to help us and of course you all can bring weapons. 1p Texas san has also agreed to help as well. By the way 2p America san has made his first move and is holding my 1p counterpart hostage and he is planning to attack us tomorrow morning._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	13. 1p Texas V

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Ms. Japan,  
OK,Thank you very much! Really? Oh,OK. ((Hey! Admin! She says Hi!)) It's OK...i don't think anybody deserves to be hurt like that...But Admin did also promise to Make Chocolate-Pecan cookies and Extra,extra,extra,extra,EXTRA spicy Chili(My State food! X) yum!) Yeah...That's not good...I kinda am,too**

See You Soon,

(((AN\ That's Great! OOK,I'll keep an eye out)))

_Konichiwa 1p Texas san,_

_Your quite welcome. By the way 2p America san has captured my 1p counterpart and is holding her hostage and is planning to attack us tomorrow morning. So be aware of that. Also Absolute- Cheshire san and her friends are going to be helping us as well._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

**A/N: The second mini chapter is out now!**


	14. Absolute-Cheshire IV

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**(they arrive)  
Cheshire: We're here! And we're angry... *mouth twitches.*  
White-Rabbit: I'm sorry about Cheshire, its just that she heard what 2p  
america said about any help being no match for him.  
Hatter: And we brought goodies Jappy! *dumps a large bag full of knives,  
swords, axes, clubs, bats, and a few shotguns.*  
Sleepy-Mouse: I'm sorry... Out counterparts didn't want... To fight against...  
Other 2ps...  
Cheshire:We also heard that 2p America got Oliver to join him, please don't  
say that it's true! He's a good friend of mine! *swishes tail nervously.*  
Hatter: Calm down... *scratches her ears.*  
Cheshire: Okay.**

_Konichiwa Absolute-Cheshire san and friends,_

_I welcome you to the 2p Nyotalia world. * bows* These weapons will most definitely be useful * looking at all the weapons they brought* It's okay I understand. 2p America san has always been one to underestimate people and tends to be a bit cocky so try not to take some of the thing he says seriously. It seems he has, but I don't think 2p England san knows the real reason that 2p America san is trying to fight us. He only knows whatever lie 2p America san tells him to get him to join him. 2p England san will switch sides soon once he finds out._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	15. Absolute-Cheshire V

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Cheshire: He is WAAAAY too cocky! *accidentally punches whole through wall.*  
And He LiEd To OlIvEr! *is breathing heavily.*  
Hatter: *whispers to you.* I think she fancies the man.  
Hare: But he will switch sides soon! Don't let the maddness take full effect  
Cheshire.  
Cheshire: O-okay. I'm sorry, I forgot to smile! Oops! I'll fix the wall later!**

White-Rabbit: Imm sorry that we are not too high tech, we mainly use magic.  
That's why Cheshire has that large tattoo on her back.

_Hai! I agree with you 2p America san is way too cocky. That's okay sometimes not being high tech can be a good thing. Ah! So that's why Cheshire san has that tattoo... very interesting! * looks at the hole in the wall and sighs* That's okay at least it's going to be fixed later._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	16. 1p Texas VI

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Texas:Ms. Japan,  
Really?! Damn...Well,that puts a wrench in the plan,maybe we can launch a  
counter strike! We can't use any hostages cause he wouldn't give a damn if we  
killed them...Maybe we could do something else. OK,I'm here,we need to get  
ready so we can defend ourselves. Alright! that should help level the playing  
field quite a bit. I tried getting in touch with the male 2p! Axis by sending  
a letter to .**

From,  
1p! Texas  
  
(((Admin: The writer on the 2p!Italy letter fic said i had to check with you  
before they could answer my letter because you send the ones from 2p!Japan,I  
am probobly the only person who can lose an Email so they can no longer sign  
in! my friend is gonna send me it cause I at least remembered the  
password...Ok,I'll go read it now,thank you!)))

_Konichiwa 1p Texas,_

_A counterstrike seems like the best idea. * 1p Texas arrives at 2p Fem Japan's place* Contacting to 2p Axis will be helpful once they finish dealing with a situation with their 2p America and 2p England._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

**A/N: Of course I will give you permission for 2p Japan and just in case I will also let you use 2p Fem America and 2p Fem Japan if you have to use them in your letter as well. Just be sure to say that you had permission from me. Also the 2p America used in that 2p Italy letter fic is not the one used on my letter fic. The admin for 2p Italy has a problem with others controlling the actions of other users characters unless you ask their user for permission which of course you are now aware of... Anyways just be careful not to let your character get too out of control or else 2p Italy's admin will ignore your letter. The first time she returned onto the site after a really long hiatus she ignored my OC's 2p self's letter because she thought the original OC to be Mary Sueish even though she has not done the letter fic in so long. I never seen someone ignore a letter like that before. Also during that time she never even sent me a PM on why she ignored my letters until I PMed her about it! I had to convince her that my OC has changed her personality completely a year before. I resent the letter as my main OC and she finally started to answer my letters. Now I have to try to be careful on what she will accept and what she will ignore. Oh sorry about that little rant I just had to get that off my chest somehow.**


	17. Absolute-Cheshire VI

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Cheshire: It may look like dots and squiggles, but it's wonderland writing, see? *undoes back of corset a bit.*  
Hatter: Who else is helping?**

_* looks closely at Cheshire's tattoo* Wow so interesting! Well, Hatter san, 1p Texas is helping us and if we can contact the 2p male Axis powers they might be able to help us._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

**A/N: The next mini chapter will be written and uploaded soon.**


	18. 1p Texas VII

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Texas:Hey Ms. Japan,**

Yes,counter strikes should help,but the issue is coming up with one... Any  
ideas?

-1p! Texas,

(((Admin: Thank you very much! It's OK,I'm the peace maker in my group so I'm  
used to people going on rants. It wasn't bad at all compared to others I've  
had to help stop or listen to. I'll keep that in mind so she won't ignore  
me...Still,forgetting the Email you used...It's pretty much unheard of...If  
you need to look it up,It's a joint account between me and a friend,but mainly  
mine The name is WibbleyWobbelyTimeyWimyMatters but we have yet to put any  
stories on there)))

_Well, I was thinking of letting Cheshire fight and confuse them and she could also try to find a way to convince 2p England to switch sides since they have been friends for a long time._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

**A/N: Your welcome! Anyways the next mini chapter will probably be up sometime tomorrow since I keep getting distracted by watching an anime called Pandora Hearts and right now as I'm writing this letter I'm watching a new episode of Paranormal Witness on the SyFy channel.**


	19. Absolute-Cheshire VII

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Hatter: Is 1p Texas the one with the BIG hats? Yipee!  
Cheshire: If we have to attack Oliver, can I be in that group? I might be able  
to convince him, he has known me for over 20 years. Or was it 200? 2000?  
White-Rabbit: *looks at pocket watch.* 500 years, 10 months, 1 week, 3 days, 7  
hours, 48  
minutes, and 39 seconds.  
Ditzy-Hare: BTW, that's text talk! Are you going to use your own weapon? *is  
new to texting.***

_Hai! He is. Sure Cheshire san, you can be in that group. I hope you will be able to convince 2p England san. Hai it is. 2p America is probably monitoring us over the computer and he has my email address since he sent me a message which makes it easier for him to do so. Hai! I will use my poisoned spear. By the way the other 2p Fem countries will be coming over in a bit and I have yet to find 2p Fem America and 2p Fem Canada. They haven't answered my calls recently. I wonder what has happened to them...? Also do you have any good ideas for a counterattack?_

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	20. Absolute-Cheshire VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Cheshire: Well, I don't really know. I say that we split in to 3 groups, 4 if we have to.  
Hatter: 2 of the groups can attack 2p America, while one of the groups goes to Oliver.  
White-Rabbit: If there is a 4th group, they can get your counterpart and bring her to safety.  
Sleepy-Mouse: *suddenly wakes up.* Then all of the groups can join into 1 to fight 2p America at the end if needed.  
Hatter: And when this is all over we can have tea time!**

_That's nice idea I'm sure that will work! * other 2p Fems minus 2p Fem America and Canada arrives* Now that the others are here minus two I can tell them the plan and put it into action._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	21. Absolute-Cheshire IX

Disclaimer: I only own 2p Nyotalia

**(Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum arrive)  
Dee: Sorry we're late we-  
Dum: fell into the lake and-  
Dee: didnt want to come sopping wet.  
Dum: I was gunna say that!  
Dee: No, I was! *they start bickering and White-Rabbit pulls them apart.*  
White-Rabbit: But excuse me Miss, last time I checked, 2p America was a very,  
ah, perverted man so to speak. Shouldn't we keep Cheshire away from him until  
the end.  
Cheshire: *tilts head.* Why? *is only wearing a small green and purple corset  
with a matching mini-skirt. Her only other article of clothing are vocaloid  
like arm covers. And shes rather well endowed.***

_* lets Tweedle -Dee and Tweedle - Dum into her house* It's okay the other 2p Fem countries were late as well. _

_* points to the other 2p Fems and the 2p Texas and 2p Fem Texas* _

_Still have no idea where 2p Fem America san and 2p Fem Canada san went... Ah hai... 2p America can be pretty perverted... _

_* thinks of the time last year when 2p America talked to her while visiting 2p Fem America and shivers at the thought* _

_I'm afraid to say Cheshire san, that White - Rabbit san is trying to say is that you are a overexposed wearing only a small corset with a mini skirt. 2p America san might try to do something very perverted towards you._

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_

**A/N: The next mini chapter is out now!**


	22. The 2p Fems arrive and getting support

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

The rest of the 2p Fem countries gathered around 2p Fem Japan's house. They had heard from 2p Fem Japan that they have a couple more allies 2p Texas and 2p Fem Texas stood next each other. 2p Texas looked a bit uneasy. 2p Fem America was nowhere to be found and neither was 2p Fem Canada. 2p Texas was still a bit uneasy since he didn't fully trust 2p Fem America even though she was kind to him to a certain extent.

" Do you think that Emily is working with her counterpart?" asked 2p Texas hesitantly.

2p Fem Texas smiled softly at her male counterpart. She wanted him to know that the 2p Fems were slightly different than the regular 2ps.

" It's okay counterpart, Emily's not that bad!" she said with a smile. "Emily doesn't hurt us states like her male counterpart and I hardly doubt that she is working with her male counterpart."

2p Texas smiled then it quickly turned into a small frown.

" Hey isn't Emily mean to you?" he asked his fem self, " aren't you afraid of her?"

" To be honest... she just a bit overprotective over me." replied 2p Fem Texas. " She just wants me to become stronger so that I can continue to survive in the 2p Fem world with all those scary things and other 2ps waiting to attack you and all."

" Of course," said 2p Fem England surprising the two 2p state counterparts, " currently we are all allies in this fight so no worries right loves?

The two looked at 2p Fem England and nodded in agreement. Alice was right they all are allies right now with the same goal in mind. That is to stop regular 2p America from hurting his states once and for all as well as rescuing 2p Fem Japan's 1p counterpart. Meanwhile in the regular 1p world, 2p Fem America and 2p Fem Canada crashed a world meeting and terrified the original 1ps minus Russia who just smiled his usual smile.

" What the bloody hell are you two 2p Fems doing here!?" cried out England as he pointed his finger towards the two 2p Fem countries standing on top of the meeting table. " You will not cause any trouble you hear!"

2p Fem Canada glanced at her sister 2p Fem America and they both jumped down from the table and in walked in front of England who cautiously backed away in fear of getting hit by either a bat with nails or a bloodstained hockey stick. 2p Fem America leaned her face in front of the British nation and spoke to him.

" You do not have to worry about us attacking you all." she explained to him, " We are here on friendly terms and right now we 2p Fem countries need your and the other 1p's support as well as your ammunition and sources of communication."

" Why should we "1ps" help someone like you!?" retorted England, " last time I noticed you all aren't exactly nice people yourselves and have heard you all attacked the 1p Nyo world multiple times like our 2ps do!"

" 2p America has captured 1p Fem Japan and is keeping her as a hostage in his fight against us." said 2p Fem Canada. " So do you want us to bring her back to the Nyo world safely or not!"

England looked down at his feet and thought about what 2p Canada just said then looked back up and faced the two Fem 2ps.

" Well... yes we do want to have her back in our fem counterpart's world safely... Alright we'll give you our support." replied England.

" Good." said 2p Fem America, " We will talk to our 1p counterparts in the Nyo world as well and I'm sure they would want to help out too.

With that said, 2p Fem America and 2p Fem Canada left for the 1p Nyo world.

-**A/N: The fourth mini chapter will have 2p America's attack as well as 2p Fem America and Canada's talk with the 1p Fem countries.**


	23. animehetaliagirl16 I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Dear 2p Japan,  
I'm sorry to hear what's been happing! Can I help in anyway? And do you think  
maybe the 1p male and female countries would help out some?**

_Konichiwa _animehetaliagirl16,

_Of course you can help us do you know how to fight or use any weapons? Hai! I think the 1p Male and female countries should help some. _

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


	24. Absolute-Cheshire X

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**Cheshire: Per-ver-ted? Hee, I don't know what those words mean! Rabbit won't  
tell me! Anyways, why is this outfit bad. I can move quickly in it and I need  
my tattoo to be easily accessible.  
White-Rabbit: I don't tell you for a reason. Wait, do the 1ps know about this?  
We wouldn't want to trouble Arthur.  
Dee: yeah, he's always-  
Dum: real nice to us!  
Dee: Stupid boy, I was gunna say that!  
Dum: No I- *Hatter puts his hands over their mouths.*  
Ditzy-Hare: Like, when do we attack?**

_Um I think it's best you don't know what that word means. That topic aside, I do not know if the 1ps know about this but or not. I believe we will attack as soon as possible since it's almost morning. Also I believe we have just gained a new ally. A girl calling herself animehetaliagirl16. She may be arriving soon. _

_From,_

_2p Nyo Japan_


End file.
